What If Fictional Characters Have Their Birthyears and Ages
is Princess Dynasti's theory. It shows what happens if the fictional characters have their birthyears and ages. List of Them #In Bob's Burgers, Tina is born in 1998 and is now 21, Gene is born in 2000 and is now 19, and Louise is born in 2002 and is now 17. #In The Loud House, Lori is born in 1999, Leni is born in 2000, Luna is born in 2001, Luan is born in 2002, Lynn is born in 2003, Lincoln is born in 2005, Lucy is born in 2008, Lola and Lana are born in 2010, Lisa is born in 2012, and Lily is born in 2015. #In The Casagrandes, Bobby and Carlota are both born in 1999, CJ is born in 2003, Ronnie Anne is born in 2005, Carlino is born in 2010, and Carlitos is born in 2014. #In Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, Cyborg is 18-19, Robin, Starfire, and Raven are 16-17, and Beast Boy is 15. It is revealed that they can drive a T-Car as teenagers. #In Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Star Butterfly is born in 2001. She is now 18. #In We Bare Bears, Chloe is born in 2003. #In Total Drama, Chris McLean was born in 1978 and was 30 years old in "Pahkitew Island". Given that the 22 contestants that debuted in "Total Drama Island" are 16 years old at minimum, they were born around 1987-88. Alejandro and Sierra, who debut in TDWT, would be born around 1989-90. The "Revenge" contestants were born around 1990-91. In "Pahkitew", the newcomers were born around 1992-93. Assuming "The Ridonculous Race" took place in 2009-10 (shortly after "Pahkitew Island"), Don was born in the 1960s. Today, he would be around 49-58 years old. In "DramaRama", which is set in an alternate universe, all of the kids are born in 2004 and they're currently 4 years old since 2007. #In Harvey Street Kids, Lotta is 12, Fredo is 10, Lucretia, The Bow and Dot are 9, Audrey and Melvin are 8, Bobby, Gerald and Chevron are 7, Pinkeye and Frufru are 6, and Tiny is 4. #In Clarence, Clarence and Jeff are both born in 2004 and Sumo is born in 2005. #In Craig of the Creek, J.P. is born in 2007, Craig is born in 2008, and Kelsey is born in 2009. #In the Goof Troop Universe, Max is born in 1981, so he is 5 Years old in A Very Goofy Christmas, 11½-12 in Goof Troop, 14 in A Goofy Movie, 18-19 in An Extremely Goofy Movie and 23 in Christmas Maximus (although it takes place in an Alternate Universe due to Timeline Problems). #In the Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law Universe, W.I.P. #In Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas and Vambre are both born in 1995 and are 21-22. #In Looped, Luc and Theo are both born in 2003. #In What About Mimi?, Mimi is born in 1990 and Brad is born 1992. #In Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Cubey, Socks, Mitch and Shannon were both born in 1991. #In The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball is born in 1999, Darwin is born in 2001, and Anais is born in 2007. #In Pepper Ann, the titular character is born in 1985 and is part of the Class of 2003. #In Recess, all of the fourth grade students of Third Street Elementary School are in the Class of 2006 and are born in probably in 1987-88. Category:Theories